magifandomcom-20200222-history
Morgiana
|kanji = モルジアナ |romaji = Morujiana |alias = Mor |age = 14, 15 (currently) |gender = Female |height = 148 cm (4'9") |djinn = Amon |allies = Aladdin Alibaba Saluja Hakuryuu Ren Goltas Sinbad Masrur Jafar Nadja Pisti Leila Sahsa |enemies = Judal Al Sarmen Jamil Isnan Fatima Aum Madaura |occupation = Household Member Caravan Worker (former) Slave (former) |affiliation = Fanalis |manga = Night 4 |anime = Episode 1 |seiyu = Haruka Tomatsu}} Morgiana (モルジアナ, Morujiana) is a female Fanalis. She was first a Slave with Goltas of Jamil, when she met Aladdin and Alibaba Saluja. She is one of the main characters of Magi. Appearance Morgiana has red hair and eyes, like all of the Fanalis. She now wears her leg chains which are now a Household Vessel on her arms, and a second vessel which is a necklace around her neck. She has a sturdy yet feminine build and is very strong. Personality Morgiana is a quiet girl that barely talks. She likes strange things, like instead of jewelry for her Household Vessel, she considered two devilish looking gauntlets (though possibly only because Alibaba recommended them). When mad, she usually puffs up her cheeks or stomps her feet on the ground (which breaks it). Even though she is strong and tough, she does have moments when she acts like a girl. Such as when she smiled when Alibaba Saluja complimented her, and shown jealousy when Alibaba complimented another girl. She is hinted to have feelings for Alibaba, proven when Hakuryuu realized that why she wouldn't go with him to the Kou Empire was mostly because of her feelings for Alibaba. She is secretly very insecure about herself because she always deems herself to be useless compared to the others. Her biggest wish is to be useful to Aladdin and Alibaba. She was happy but disturbed by Hakuryuu's feelings for her, but says that becoming Empress was impossible since she used to be a slave, showing that she still has a complex over it. History Most of Morgiana's past is still a mystery, except that she is originally from the Dark Continent. At a young age, Morgiana was taken from her mother and father, and was sold at a market as a slave. One of the things that happened to her while she was there was being stripped and shown off naked. During that time, she used to cry out for her mother and father to to save her. At some point, Morgiana was sold to Jamil, who abused her to the point of her being terrified of him, something that still haunts her. Like Aladdin pointed out, Morgiana had invisible chains on her, set by Jamil. She had something similar to Stockholm syndrome, where the captive starts to sympathize with the captor. Plot Dungeon Arc Aladdin and Alibaba Saluja bump into Morgiana first when she is shopping in the markets of Qishan. After knocking over her fruits Aladdin notices that she has chains on her ankles. While trying to hide her chains she trips and Aladdin decides to break her chains, not knowing that it is a crime. Budel comes by and stirs up trouble with Aladdin and Alibaba. Aladdin gets frustrated and calls out Ugo's hands. She and Alibaba both look stunned. She immediately reports back to Jamil and when he finds out that Aladdin and Alibaba entered the dungeon he decides to pursue them and he brings Morgiana and Goltas with him. In the cave Morgiana is able to locate Alibaba, using her sense of smell, in the dungeon while he is taking care of Aladdin and guards Aladdin later on while Jamil and Goltas explore the tunnels. Aladdin however escapes using his magic carpet when Alibaba reveals himself. Morgiana immediately reports this too Jamil and they are able to find the Necropolis and its storage room. After kicking Aladdin into the distance she is offered to join Alibaba's side after he quickly defeats Jamil. She gives him her answer by throwing him into a pillar but hesitates when Jamil tells her to execute him. Aladdin takes the opportunity to break the sword and quickly defeats her using his own magic. Once the dungeon begins to collapse Alibaba and Aladdin offer her the chance to escape. At first she tries to save Jamil however Goltas tells her to leave them both and breaks her chains and she escapes from the dungeon. His last wish is for Morgiana to return to her homeland. Morgiana Arc After the Dungeon collapses Morgiana becomes separated from Alibaba and Aladdin. Now a free person, Morgiana decides that she wants to go back to her homeland, the "Dark Continent". She joins the caravan of Leila and Sahsa and travels with them as a worker. However the caravan decides that they will not go to Balbadd, because between Delemmar and Balbadd there is a group of tough thieves. Morgiana decides to shut down the thieves, and in the middle of the night, attacks the base. She makes quick work of most of the thieves, however runs into trouble when Fatima's Desert Crow poisons her. She wakes up in specials chains built to hold "Fanalis" in an isolation cell with a little girl named Nadja. After 5 days, Nadja becomes feverish and Morgiana asks Fatima for help, however he decides to kill her instead, dropping Nadja into a cage full of Desert Hyenas and forcing Morgiana to watch. Morgiana becomes angry and leaps into the cage. She bangs the specials shackles against the cage to break them and intimidates the hyenas so that they don't attack. Fatima orders some Maurenian Sabretooth Tigers and Namideian Condors to attack her but Morgiana defeats them and takes the key away from Fatima to free the other captured slaves. She frees Nadja's parents and surprisingly Aladdin, whose caravan was also captured. The thieves try to lock the slaves away, however Aladdin summons Ugo and allows everyone to escape. After the battle, both caravans have a huge party, and Aladdin and Morgiana separate from their caravan's and travel together to Balbadd. Balbadd Arc As Aladdin and Morgiana is next seen walking when they come across a naked Sinbad. They instantly see him as an enemy but Sinbad assures them he isn't. They get to know Sinbad and as he tells of his view of an adventure Aladdin takes a liking to him. As they continue walking they arrive at Balbadd. They look around until they make their way to the Hotel Sinbad is staying at. He says he will pay for anything they want including food and board. Later on they had their meal at Sinbad treat. Aladdin and Morgiana were then introduced to Jafar and Masrur and Morgiana noticed how Masrur was from the finalist Clan a fact that surprised her. During this it was revealed that Aladdin was a Magi. This surprised Sinbad and he mentioned knowing another Magi, referring to Judal. Sinbad because he knew who Aladdin was he thought it was best to reveal who he was. That he was the legendary Sinbad but Aladdin didn't seem to know anyway. Sinbad was surprised by this and a little upset. Because Sinbad didn't have any metal vessel due to them being stolen he asked for Aladdin's help to capture the fog troupe. Morgiana decided it best to help Sinbad to help look for Alibaba. Though Sinbad didn't want Morgiana's help because she was a girl, a worry quickly put to rest by Aladdin by noting how she had destroyed an entire thieves guild by herself previously. Afterwards they decided to go over a battle strategy. Sinbad and Masrur went to one side of the bay to wait for an attack while Aladdin, Morgiana and Jafar went to other side. They didn't which side would be attacked. when night fell Sinbad's group was met with starving citizens who were trying to steal food from the rich, which upon seeing the condition they were in Sinbad allowed it. On the other hand Aladdin's group was met with an attacking Fog troupe. They attacked with Zaynab's magical weapon fog that makes one hallucinate. Though Aladdin was the only one out of the trio to be effected since it doesn't work on strong willed people and Morgiana smelled its dangers and managed to escape. Aladdin had a hallucination of Alibaba. While in the fog the frog troupe was attacking. Hassan was helping attack by breaking in people's houses with his magical weapon. They were met with by Jafar and Morgiana's attack. Jafar and Morgiana was stopped by Kassim's black heavy fog attack. Once Jafar and Morgiana was successfully pinned down Aladdin woke up. He immediately woke up and summoned Ugo. He wouldn't allow the fog troupe to pass. At that moment Alibaba revealed himself as one of the masked members of the fog troupe. Alibaba asked Aladdin if he could stand down and allow his men to continue. Aladdin told Alibaba that he was happy to see him and that he had a lot to tell him. Aladdin said that they had a promise to travel together. Alibaba responded with a "sorry, I can't keep that promise". Much to the horror of Aladdin. Morgiana decides to get Alibaba and Aladdin to talk so she goes to Alibaba to get him to talk. When negotiations fail she forcefully grabs Alibaba and takes him to Aladdin. Once Alibaba arrives at Aladdin's room though first it is awkward they eventually open up and tell each other everything. Aladdin told them of his adventures in the Kouga Village and Alibaba told them of his past along with why he decided to break their promise. By the end of it all Aladdin told Alibaba that he wanted to help him and that they should figure something out together. Kassim than breaks down the door to get Alibaba back. The Fog Troupe starts to attack the hotel they were staying at and so Sinbad, Masrur and Jafar begin to fight them. Morgiana tries to attack Kassim but is saved by Alibaba. Part way through they realize that Sinbad is there and try to capture him but fails due to Sinbad's Magoi Control. Sinbad turns his attention to Alibaba and after Sinbad insults the fog troupe Alibaba gets offended and begins to fight him. Though it looked like Alibaba had the upper hand he was quickly defeated. Once the fog troupe's leader was defeated, Kassim chose to run. Sinbad said that he just wanted to see how many people were truly dedicated to the group and that he really wanted to help them. After Sinbad agrees to help he takes Alibaba to see Ahbmad Saluja and Sahbmad Saluja to discuss things over. While their not only did Alibaba not get a chance to talk things out with the king but he was even completely ignored. Judal made his appearance while they were talking. Judal passed by Aladdin who noted that Judal was like a black sun. Judal interrupted the conversation Alibaba was trying to make and started his own thing. Later on when Alibaba was feeling distraught because of his meeting with the king Sinbad encouraged him saying that they came from just a thieves guild to a actual movement who met with the king. Judal made another appearance and start talking to Sinbad until he noticed something was weird about the Rukh around Aladdin. When Sinbad told him its because Aladdin was a magi, Judal felt it hard to believe. So he decided to test him attacking him with a punch. After Judal found out who Aladdin was, he decided to fight Aladdin. Morgiana sits and watches as the fight goes on. After the battle, Aladdin is unconscious and Alibaba is feeling down, she overhears Sinbad bad mouthing Alibaba and gets upset and tells him off. Later on, she goes to talk to Alibaba and afterwards feels something is off. She realizes that he had the same tone of voice when he left Qishan and goes off to help him in at Balbadd's Palace. She gets their quickly, defeating a monster and telling Alibaba that this battleground isn't what he came here to for. After a fierce battle, she eventually finishes off all the monsters. She waits on Alibaba to get done. As the fog troupe attacks the palace she is seen fighting their members. When Kassim transforms into Dark Djinn she attacks him to save the people of the palace while allowing Alibaba the chance to deal the final on Kassim. Once Judal appeared and Alibaba was almost killed she saved him from falling ice attacks then per his request threw him at Kassim and Judal. Even though this failed he asked her to do it again and though she didn't want to she did it again and again but to no avail. This was halted however when Aladdin arrived. Sindria Arc Morgiana is training with Masrur, 6 months after tthe events in Balbadd. They sense Sinbad's return to Sindria and decide to go and greet him. Morgiana goes to Sinbad and asks him how to become stronger. He tells her to use a Household Vessel. Even though he shows her a room with a lot of metals to use, she decides to use her broken shackles because of the history they have. At the Mahrajan festival, Morgiana is dressed in the female attire, which consists of exotic outfits and a mask. She is standing next to Alibaba and Alibaba asks where she is. She tells him where she was and he says that she is so beautiful that he thought she was someone else. Morgiana turns away and blushes. When Alibaba compliments another girl she is notably upset over this. Morgiana gets her Metal Vessel back and tries it out. She puts it pon her feet and tries to kick, but she ensnares Alibaba and Aladdin. After training for awhile she is asked by sinbad to capture the Dungeon Zagan (Dungeon) along with the rest of her group. Zagan Arc After entering Zagan she saves Alibaba as she was the first to wake up. Second Sindria Arc Pirates Arc World Exploration Arc Just like everyone else, Morgiana went on her own journey in this Arc. She wanted to go to her home, the dark continent. She headed in the same direction as Alibaba, but they took different boats since they were in seperate areas. Before they parted, Alibaba gave her a necklace, saying it could be her second household vessel. Morgiana blushed, and accepted the gift. She then left for her own journey. After many travels, she arrived at an area called "The Great Gorge". She was staying with a neighboring tribe until she reached it, and they were the ones who guided her there. Before she could thank them, they told her how dangerous it was, and how there was no gaurantee of coming back. The Black Gorge got it's name because sunlight doesn't get into the gorge, even though it should. This hints that there is a magical presence in the Gorge. The Gorge was so wide that one side was not visible from the other. Morgiana took her chances. She said bye to her new friends, and jumped into the Gorge. She used her household vessel to get to the bottom uninjured, but on her way down, many thoughts went through her head. "What is this?" "I'm scared" "I wanna go back" were some of them. However, she relieved herself, and relaxed her nerves. She told herself to think carefully how to manuever herself, since she could not see anything once at the bottom. She used her hearing to manuever herself, by unleashing a howl, and waiting for the sound waves to return to know how far an object was from her. She proceeded onward with this technique. After she continued on her way for a while, a source of light appeared at the bottom, it was a small house, with a boy standing in the doorway. He told her to come in. After saying hi to her by name, he introduced himself to Morgiana as Yunan. She asked how he knew her name, and he said that he recoganized it. He said he heard her talking to the tribesmen earlier, and he also told her that he could hear everything in the Gorge. Yunan is presumably one of the Magi of this Era. He had blonde hair, and a braid, like several other Magi. He offered Morgiana some tea, and she accepted. He told her that he could take her to the other side of the Gorge. However, he said that he had one condition. This condition, was that if he took her to the other side, she couldn't return. During this whole conversation, Yunan persisted with a look of sorrow on his face, as if he knew that some misfortune might happen very soon to Morgiana. Abilities Battle Cry.png|Battle Cry Echolocation.png|Echolocation Mor.jpg|Morgiana displaying her strength Amol Selseira.png|Morgiana's first Household Vessel, Amol Selseira Secondvessel-mor.png|Morgiana's second Household Vessel As a member of the Fanalis, Morgiana is very strong when it comes to fighting ability. She is strong enough to take down a large number of opponents with her bare hands. Battle Cry : Morgiana has a battle cry that she uses to fight against, and scare monsters. She has scared off monsters up to 2 to 3 times her size. Echolocation :An upgraded version of her Battle Cry, Morgiana uses this to see her surroundings when shrouded in the pitch black of the Great Rift. Night 144, Pages 9-10 Enhanced Physical Strength : Morgiana is very strong and her kicks can defeat dangerous beasts in single hits. She was able to break adult Fanalis handcuffs and chains when she got angry. She is strong enough to carry up to 7 people at once. Since training under Masrur, her strength has further increased. Enhanced Senses : Morgiana, as a Fanalis, has shown superior hearing and smelling, as shown where she was able to locate Aladdin and Alibaba in the Dungeon, Amon where they where hiding in a cave which was not normally visible. Martial Artist : Since going to Sindria, Morgiana has trained under Masrur in martial arts and to increase her physical skills, since training, she has shown impressive skill fighting opponents. Djinn : Morgiana uses the powers of Alibaba Saluja's Djinn, Amon. Amon lends his power to her Household Vessel, Amol Selseira. Morgiana has stated that since her Household Vessel takes too much out of her, she would rather just increase her martial art abilities. Household Vessel Amol Selseira (Flame Wings of Iron Chains) : Morgiana has a Household Vessel from Alibaba's Djinn, Amon. It appears as the leg chains she had as a slave. Since it was best to use something one has a attachment to, she chose this as she has had it for a long time. : Alibaba gave her a second Household Vessel from Amon, a sort of necklace with the same Fanalis Symbol as her chains, its abilities are still unknown. It was meant to be a spare in case her bracelet got broken. Stats Trivia * Her name is based from the slave girl who served Alibaba in ‘Ali Baba and the Forty Thieves’. * In the anime she was seen journeying along with the caravan carrying wine across the desert when her appearance wasn't until the next chapter after this incident in the manga. * Her feet is so damn sexy and she can withstand hot temperatures in the dessert on her bare feet. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Slaves Category:Fanalis Category:Merchants Category:Household Members Category:Dark Continent